Dreamcatcher
by side-fish
Summary: Crane has been restless over the past few days. So Mantis accompanied Crane to buy a dreamcatcher, but there's a catch. Will they get more than what they bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I've been planning on this story for quite some time now, and though I really wanted to upload it soon, I wanted to wait until the long Halloween weekend. So yeah, a Happy All Saints Day to all and enjoy.

To visit the cover page, go type mildirk[dot]deviantart[dot]com/ on the address bar, then and add this extension art/Dreamcatcher-Cover-266702570

Dreamcatcher

Legend tells of a young elk, who travelled from distant lands. He ventured to our lands from the great ocean. The villagers, upon seeing the new stranger, welcomed the stranger widely for they seldom receive guests. He was treated well as if the stranger was like a brother. But soon, he had to leave to venture to journey further beyond our nation. The villagers were saddened, and so was the elk. He wanted to give them a token, an item that was part of the elk's culture. Take this to remember me, he said. This item is dear to me. For whoever possesses this, gains protection from the evil spirits. Hang them up and the spirits will go away.

He left the item under the villagers' care and he was never heard from again. He left behind the art of dreamcatching and it eventually became a part of their culture, to honor the spirit of the elk. One night, bandits raided the town. They killed the villagers and burned their houses. They pillaged their supplies, including some of these dreamcatchers. What they did not know was that these items were linked to them now. When they found no use to these dreamcatchers, they destroyed them all. Little did they know their actions would cost them dearly. The day after, they never woke from their slumber, until they eventually met their deaths. Some say their spirits wander around finding their way back to their bodies, or even searching someone else's…

"… and that is the story of the dreamcatcher, my friends. And for a very affordable price, you can have this authentic item yourselves!" A shopkeeper said with a smile as he held the item with his hand.

Master Crane and Master Mantis stared at bunny shopkeeper. "That's some really… interesting story you got there. But I'm just looking for something that'll help me with my sleep." Crane replied with a tired smile.

"Yeah, we certainly don't want him to sleep forever." Mantis added.

"Hey."

"Relax Crane. You've got good karma."

"But sir, if I may, that is also the purpose of the dreamcatcher. The dreamcatcher is meant so that evil spirits do not disturb you. It makes sure that you are peaceful in your sleep. It's double purpose."

"I don't know. It looks fake to me." Mantis replied.

"Shame on me then to lie to the greatest masters of all of China. But I tell you the truth."

The two masters looked at each other, reluctance showing in their faces. This sounds like a rip-off.

* * *

><p>Crane was flying just above the thousand steps of the Jade Palace. Mantis rode on Crane's back looking at the item that is hanging on his beak.<p>

"I can't believe you fell for it, Crane."

"Well the guy did say, we could return it if we're not satisfied."

"Yeah. Well… he shows you a little ritual and all that. Do you actually believe in all that mumbo-jumbo?"

"Well… no. But-"

"But nothing. You were played."

"We'll see. I'm getting tired."

"Didn't sleep last night?"

He briefly paused his heading as he hovered over the ground."Look Mantis. I'm desperate. I've tried everything. I've tried all the herbs, meditation, trying Po's noodle soup…" Then he shuddered. "Viper's acupuncture. I think I'll try anything at this point." He then continued his way back to the Jade Palace.

Finally, Crane landed on the palace garden. Mantis jumped off of Crane's back and landed on a rock. "It's almost dinner time. I heard Po's going to make us something different. You coming?"

"Nah…" He yawned. "I think I better catch on my sleep."

"Okay. Take care."

* * *

><p>"Crane's not coming?" asked Viper.<p>

"No. He really wants to catch up with his sleep."

"I feel bad for him." Viper replied.

"Yeah, me too." Po said. "Cuz he's gonna miss out on my dumplings of awesomeness." Po handed each of the masters a bowl with a pair of dumplings in each. "There's more here if you want."

Tigress took a conservative bite out of Po's dumplings. "Wow, Po. You've really outdone yourself."

"Uhm… thanks." Po picked up his bowl of soup and placed it closer to his mouth to take a sip. I can't believe it. Tigress is a fan of my dumplings, he thought.

Tigress took a slightly larger bite. Wow, I can't believe I've become a fan of Po's dumplings. Tigress looked at Po, but he was looking back at her. She decided to break the contact. I can't let him see me enjoying this.

Oh she's enjoying this. "Would you like more, Tigress? I can get you some more."

"Uhm… It's okay Po. I think two is plenty."

"You know… those are my dad's dumplings… I mean the recipe. I just… followed… it."

They all gave a puzzling stare at Po. Awkward silence.

Okay, maybe I should not have said that, he thought.

"I'll have some more." Monkey replied.

"Okay, I got it." Po then got up to get some more. "I wish Crane was here though. There's more than enough food now." He said as he picked up a few pieces of dumpling. "Oh well. More for me."

"Hmmm… greedy." Monkey grinned.

"Yeah? Well… whatever. I'm sure he's cool."

"Remember Po. One must not take advantage of other people's shortcomings." Po and the rest of the five looked at the door. Master Shifu had just returned from his meditation exercises.

"Master Shifu… uh- Master Crane is skipping supper and there's more than enough foo-"

"Well I am a little hungry, Dragon Warrior." Master Shifu then made his way to a seat and got himself comfortable.

Po looked at the rest of the five and back to Master Shifu again and back. "O… kay." He put the dumplings on Master Shifu's bowl.

Monkey just tried to keep himself from laughing. "Better luck next time, Po."

After an evening meal, Shifu returned to meditating. He offered his former students to come with them, though they declined. Po, however, was always the eager one and he actually agreed to join Master Shifu. And so, having nothing better to do, the rest of the five thought it best to hit their beds early. Walking to the main hallway, Mantis could not help but notice Viper staring on Crane's room. "I think I better go check on him." said Viper. She then slid the door of Crane's room open to check inside. Upon checking, Viper was relieved, yet surprised to see Crane sound asleep. "We better not disturb him." Viper said to Mantis and Monkey as she left the room to go to hers.

"I hope he finally gets a good night sleep." Monkey said, his eyes focused on Crane's silhouette. "Just seeing him restless, makes me feel uneasy."

"Yeah." Mantis replied, though his eyes were focused on a familiar item they had bought earlier, which was now hanged on the wall just on top of the sliding windows. "I hope so too."

* * *

><p><em>Legend tells of a young elk, who travelled from distant lands…<em>

_Yeah? Well… whatever. I'm sure he's cool._

_I can't believe you fell for it, Crane._

_Whoever possesses this, gains protection from the evil spirits_

_I've tried everything. I've tried all the herbs, meditating, trying Po's noodle soup… Viper's acupuncture_

_He really wants to catch up with his sleep._

_They killed the villagers and burned their houses._

_We certainly don't want him to sleep forever._

_I feel bad for him_

_When they found no use to these dreamcatchers, they destroyed them all._

_Do you actually believe all that mumbo-jumbo?_

_The day after, they never woke from their slumber_

_You've got good karma_

_They eventually met their deaths_

Mantis woke up violently. He looked around seeing he was back again in the comfort of his own room. Mantis noticed the moon was still way up and assumed that it was still early morning. People are still sleeping. The sound of trees swaying more than usual suggested to him that it was very windy outside. He tried recalling his dream. It was strange. Something about that dreamcatcher did not feel right for him. It gave him the creepy vibes and he could not wait for Crane to return it later today.

Then again, he thought about it. Crane was asleep when they saw him. Still, he thought it best to check on his colleague and friend.

He slid open the door to his room and was surprised to see him still asleep_._ He focused his attention to the dreamcatcher._ I can't believe it. It actually works._

His attention was now focused on the room's surroundings. Now that he thought about it, it was kind of hot inside. It made him wonder why Crane would want to endure this. "I guess I should open the window. It is windy after all." He reached for the sliding windows and with one kick from his leg, the wooden frame slid open effortlessly despite his small size. Soon, the wind was going to gently rush on Mantis' face.

But instead of a gentle breeze, Mantis was met with sustained gusts of wind. The wind had caught him by surprise. So much so, that he was actually pushed back by the wind. He landed at the mat where Crane stood still asleep with one leg. Overturned by the wind, Mantis tried to get himself right-side up again, but as he did so, he noticed something at the corner of his eye. It was the dreamcatcher and the rope that kept it hanging just above the window was about to snap. But just as he tried to get back to his feet, the rope snapped and the item that they had purchased earlier was now in free-fall.

_No_.

If there was something he could do, but he was not quick enough. The dreamcatcher was already near the ground. All he could do was watch. And at that brief moment of impact, the item broke in two to three parts. Mantis looked at Crane, wondering if he heard that or witnessed the entire thing, but Crane just stood there motionless with his eyes closed. He then returned his attention back to the damaged item.

"For something made of wood, it sure broke easily." He said. "Unless…Unless… this is made of cheap wood." He was suddenly beginning to be suspicious. "I knew it. This is a fake! Wait 'til I tell Crane tomorrow. I bet he's going to be so-" Mantis stopped. He had just noticed something happening to the damaged dreamcatcher. Mantis looked at it with curiosity. Then bright light-bluish glow radiated from the item. Mantis was just dumbfounded. "Okay, I may have spoken too soon." Emerging from the glow was a ghostly matter that soon began to take the shape of a tall avian-like creature. Yet something about the creature felt familiar. He looked at his face and then it hit him. "Crane?"

"I'm free! I'm free!"

"No! Wait!"

But it was too late. Crane had made his way to the window and flew away and disappeared to the night sky.

"What just happened?"

* * *

><p>Mantis felt a sense of worry in him. He was worried about what he just witnessed. And what it meant feared him as he had a hunch. He slowly climbed his way to Crane's head. "Crane? Wake up." He whispered as he did not want the others to wake up. However, Crane did not wake up. He called out his name once more. "Crane?" But no luck or whatsoever. He was beginning to panic. "This isn't funny, man." He said. "I'm not laughing." But so was Crane. He did not react at all.<p>

This was making him really nervous now. Mantis felt bad that such a simple gesture of kindness would end up with him being in a lot of trouble or Crane for that matter. "Crane!" Mantis started to shake his neck. "Wake up!"

Despite his efforts, all the shaking did was to cause Crane to go out of balance, eventually tripping to the side. Upon hearing a somewhat audible thud, Crane did not budge despite the impact to the ground.

_they never woke from their slumber_

He suddenly remembered that particular phrase from the shopkeeper's story. _Could it really be_? He looked at the badly damaged item that lay down on the floor. There was only one thing left to do.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'd like to thank people who provided feedback. At least I know I'm in the right zone =). I feel like I'm still in a Halloween hangover =D. Anyway, here's a new update. Stay loyal and enjoy =P.

Chapter 2

The bunny shopkeeper awoke from his slumber. Someone had been knocking on his door. "Who could possibly be up at this time of night?" He asked himself as he slowly climbed his way down the stairs. He could hear another round of knocking. "Hold on! Hold on! I'm coming." He slowly made his way to the door. Opening the door, he saw a familiar customer who was in his shop earlier the day. "Ah, Master Mantis. What brings you here on this hour?"

* * *

><p>The shopkeeper turned prepared some tea and poured it to his cup. He offered one for the master, but he refused. "Suite yourself." The shopkeeper took a sip from the cup. "I see you have something for me." Mantis brought with him a bag and opened it, revealing its contents. The shopkeeper inspected the contents. It was the dreamcatcher they had bought earlier. "Master Mantis, you do realize that a refund only works when you return your purchase to me in one piece."<p>

"No, I'm not returning it. Something happened to my friend. It broke and now he-"

"Can't wake up?"

"Yeah. How did you-"

"Perhaps you did not listen to my story, my friend. Destroying a dreamcatcher is the worst thing you can possibly do." He sat down and put the cup on top of the coffee table. "Before I transferred ownership to your friend, I have to perform a spell that tranfers it from me to him. After which, the dreamcatcher is linked its owner."

"And… your point?"

"A dreamcatcher is said to release unknown quantities of spiritual energy when broken. It creates a leak inside the link that drains the spirit out of the mind. It is said that such burst of energy allows you to temporarily see the spirit." He took another sip from his cup before continuing. "Sometimes, if the spirit is trained, the spirit will not leak. However, most spirits are not trained. Once all the energy is spent, the link is said to collapse and the spirit will no longer be able to return to its body."

"What!" Mantis said, shocked by what he has just heard. "You're kidding right?"

"Is everything that I have told you so far, a joke? I kid you not, my master."

"Then how can we bring Crane back if the link is destroyed?"

"Let me see your dreamcatcher. Perhaps, it can still be salvaged."

Mantis then handed over the damaged item to the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper carefully inspected the item. He observed it intently. Mantis, on the other hand, was sweating. He was thinking this through. If only he had not opened that window. If only it was not windy. If only they never bought such a cursed item. If only…

"It appears the link is still intact, but it is no longer capable of channelling the spirit of your friend. There is still energy within this but not enough to channel his spirit. The dreamcatcher is too badly damaged, but no worries. I will transfer the link to another dreamcatcher that I keep in the storeroom."

"Wait, so that's it?"

"Yes. And since you have purchased this item to me not long ago, you can consider this as part of the warranty."

"Thank you, shopkeeper."

The shopkeeper walked to the nearby storeroom. "Ignorance is the curse of our generations." He opened the door and retrieved a brand new dreamcatcher. "A shame that even our masters are not exempt from it. But with mistakes come new found appreciation to things we've always taken for granted."

"Yes, I'm quite surprised you know so much about this stuff."

The shopkeeper halted his actions, as if trying to recall something, his mood lowered a bit upon recalling the memory. "The teachings, Master, were passed to me from my ancestors, who were taught by none other than the mysterious elk from far away."

"Wait, the elk? Then that must mean…"

"Unfortunately, yes." He sighed. "My parents told me they ran away and were still young when their parents were slain."

"I'm- I'm sorry."

The shopkeeper was saddened, but he soon shrugged it. "It's ok. It was a long time ago. It's something I look back to once in a while, but it's something I don't sorrow myself. Now, before I re-establish a link, I must first cut the link of the old one."

"Why?"

"As a precaution… and because of this." The shopkeeper went for a cabinet and returned to Mantis with a small bag of magical dust. She then opened the bag and threw the dust around the room. "It will take a while, but be prepared for what you are about to see."

It took quite some time, but as promised, something did happen. Mantis was surprised. And he was surprised because right in front of him were two ghosts. He noticed how they were focused on one thing and it did not take long he realized that they were trying to enter the damaged dreamcatcher.

"What are they?" Mantis asked.

"Wandering spirits. They have been my companions for quite some time now."

"But what are they doing?"

The shopkeeper replied simply. "They are trying to possess your friend, Mantis."

Mantis' eyes suddenly bugged out. "What! But why?"

"A spirit can stay detached from its body for so long." The shopkeeper replied calmly. Mantis on the other hand was shocked beyond belief. The shopkeeper could see his reaction. "Relax. They won't be able to possess your friend no matter how much they try. As you can see, his mind is rejecting the spirits because the spirit of your friend currently claims ownership to his own mind. Mutually, his mind still recognizes the spirit of your friend. Unfortunately, this bond is not unbreakable as it slowly deteriorates over time. His mind will continue to recognize his spirit, but only up to a certain point. If your friend does not return, it is a forfeiture of his mind and body. His mind will soon forget how to recognize its own spirit and there will come a point that his mind will no longer reject unwanted spirit that attempt to enter the dreamcatcher. When that happens, any unwanted spirit that enters the dreamcatcher will automatically claim possession of his mind. The mind will recognize that spirit and that spirit will not only gain his body, but also his mind. This is why we need such precautionary measures. After all, we do not want your friend to fall under the possession of an unwanted spirit, do we?"

"Uh. No."

"Keep in mind, Master Mantis. Once I perform the spell, the link between Crane's spirit and his mind will be severed completely. It means that his mind will no longer reject any unwanted spirit that reaches the new dreamcatcher first. It is important that you bring his spirit back as soon as possible."

It was a tall order, but there was no choice. His friend's life was on the line. He simply nodded.

"Good. It would be a shame. Your friend seems like a nice guy." He said as he handed something to Mantis. "Take this. It's a potion that temporarily allows you to sense spirits. Find your friend and hope that he is not half-way across the world by now. I will catch up with you, but first, I must unlink this dreamcatcher." He said as he started his performing the spell.

"Wait, but how do I-?"

"Convince him. Try."

* * *

><p>On top of one of the rooftops on the Valley, Mantis stood looking at the horizon. Only a few hours was remaining until sun rise. There was a lot of pressure he was experiencing. If he doesn't return Crane to his old self by sunrise, this siation would escalate. He could be blamed for this.<p>

_No. I can't let that happen._

He looked at the potion handed to him. "Oh well. Here goes nothing." Soon after, he drank the liquid to up to the last drop. "Hmm… fruity."

It did not take long before he started to feel funny once more. Soon, reality changed before his eyes. He did not realize that there was quite a number of spirits lingering in and around the Valley of Peace. There were not a lot, but there was quite a number.

It did not take long though to find Crane's spirit. Perhaps it was because he was the only spirit flying around as if in some sort of sugar rush. There was just one problem. Crane was way up there and he was way down here. How was he supposed reach him? "Well, I better go follow him." He then started to hop on roof after roof, hoping that he would immediately catch up with them.

* * *

><p>After long hours of spending some time meditating, Master Shifu allowed him to leave. Perhaps it is time to leave, he recalled him saying. He wondered if Master Shifu sensed his growling stomach. He could not help it. "If I've achieved inner peace, then why do my innards disagree with me?"<p>

He went his way to the kitchen, looking for something to eat. "I wonder if we still have those dumplings earlier." But before he could even get to the kitchen, he heard something inside it.

Po's instincts quickly took over. He hid just behind the walls. Perhaps now was the time to practice his stealth mode. He bungled up before, but Master Shifu did say that one must learn from his mistakes. He peeked, just so he could see who could be up this time of night. But in doing so, he was caught in surprise.

"Tigress?" He whispered to himself. "What could she be doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for sticking guys =). I was supposed to update this about two hours ago, but someone had to use my PC, so I had to wait.

Anyway, to those who asked why nobody has noticed yet. I'm not in to divulging details but they're not supposed to notice. But know this, in all my stories (I think), I always leave it with a happy ending B).

Chapter 3

"Crane! Crane!"

Mantis continued yelling his name, but to no success. He could not hear him for some reason, and he was sure he was within hearing distance.

The chase went on. Mantis tried once more.

"CRANE!"

Crane who was flying in a carefree way, could not help but over hear someone yelling. He stopped his flying and hovered above ground. He eventually spotted the Mantis looking over him. "We're you the one yelling?" He asked.

Mantis was relieved. Finally, he got to him. "Crane! I need to talk to you!"

"Who's Crane?"

"What! What do you mean who's Crane? You're Crane!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Who are you anyway?"

"Me? I'm Mantis! Don't tell you've forgotten."

"Nope. I don't know you."

"What!"

"I'd love to stay and chat but I've got more places to fly." And with that, he sped off

"Crane! Wait!" Again, he was back to chasing the spirit. As he did, he noticed something at the corner of his eye. It was a spirit and it was speeding in the opposite direction_. I wonder why that spirit is in a hurry?_

* * *

><p>Po had been observing her for quite some time now. She had been standing there on the kitchen doing something and he could not know because her face was turned. I wonder what Tigress could be doing in the kitchen. Po knew that the kitchen was not Tigress' thing. He knew her to be one to sneak at night to train, to discipline, but Po was sure that going to the kitchen is not a place to look for discipline. It was a place to eat, a place to laugh and share, a place for fun and enjoyment. It is a place that he is all too familiar with. Something must have given her reason to stay, and he wondered what it could be… until… he thought of something. <em>Could it be?<em> There was only one way to find out.

* * *

><p>Mantis was chasing Crane away. They were at the limits of the village. Crane was just flying to fast. "At this rate, we'll be half-way across China."<p>

Mantis paused momentarily, trying to catch his breath. He then noticed more spirits heading for the opposite direction. "Okay, something is definitely going on here." He quickly sprung back into action. "I need to catch up to Crane before it's too late."

* * *

><p>Tigress was always the conservative one. Even if she loved something that was not in her nature, she would not show it. She felt that she needed to constantly show that she was strong, that she was still in control and perhaps it may have gotten the best of her. That first bite from Po's dumplings earlier was simply divine. She wanted more but she could not just say she wanted more without making a scene. She felt it was a mistake not to accept Po's offer cause she really wanted more. No. She needed them. The taste was so powerful that her discipline and self-control was just overwhelmed. She had to take another. Even if she had to just eat one dumpling, it would be worth it. And now, she stood beside the kitchen table. Before him were Po's delicious dumplings. She was done looking. "I can't take it anymore!" It was time. She picked up a dumpling, with her paw. Forget etiquette. She could not sleep when all she could think of were dumplings, dumplings and dumplings. She had been craving this all night. On her hand was her prize. Her eyes locked to it and then, it was gone. Tigress had put the dumpling and shoved it to her mouth. All of a sudden, the sensation of its taste returned. The taste, a perfect blend of flavors. It was simply incredible. "I need another one." She said. "Forget that someone sees me. Nobody's even here to see me. I'll just blame it all on Po when they ask." Tigress picked another dumpling, again with her paws. "You're mine! All mine!" She opened her mouth, but before she could drop it,…<p>

"Tigress?"

Tigress was shocked. At the door was Po, who had been staring at her. Tigress blushed in embarrassment. "Po! How long have you been standing there?" she asked on the defensive.

"Long enough to know that you're crazy in **love** my dumplings."

"I-I…" She tried to explain, but she was caught red handed. What more was there to explain? She was overheard, she's caught holding a dumpling, she's caught eating a dumpling. Nothing more needed to be said. With her head down, she admitted defeat. "I'm so ashamed."

Po then approached her. "There's nothing more wrong with having a little more dumplings, Tigress. All you need to do is asked."

"But you don't understand, I can't show this. It is a sign of weakness. People will see me differently."

"You know what I see, Tigress? I see the strongest and most disciplined kung fu master in all of China. And nothing's going to change that."

Tigress smiled at that. "Has anyone told you how awesome you are?"

"I know, right." And for a brief moment, they just continued staring at each other's eyes. "Say, Tigress?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna eat that?" Po pointed to the dumpling on her paw.

"Buzz-off, panda. Get your own." Tigress said jokingly. She immediately devoured it. "Say, you're gonna tell this to the others, are you?" She asked, surprisingly, while still chewing with her mouth full.

Po just smiled. She looked cute talking while her mouth was full. "Relax." He said. "Your secret's safe with me."

* * *

><p>Crane flew over the mountains with Mantis following just behind. Mantis then had to stop. They were going too far now. The valley was way behind them now. Crane was just too fast and Mantis was just too tired. He could not go on. He would simply have to face his predicament when sunrise would come. He would have to accept his responsibilities. He would have to accept that his friend and comrade is gone.<p>

"Why did you stop?"

Surprisingly, he looked to see that Crane was hovering just on top of him. "I'm tired." He replied. "If you want to fly away, be my guest. I can only do so much."

"If you wanted to rest, you should have asked."

"Wait, you mean to tell me you would've stopped if I asked you?"

"Yep."

"Wait, I thought you were flying away?"

"No. We were playing silly. You're it."

This was getting ridiculous, he thought. "Crane, don't you really remember me?"

"Well, you look familiar, but that's all. But I can tell that you're a nice guy."

"Fascinating."

Mantis and Crane looked to their side. It was the shopkeeper. Apparently, he had caught up, despite the distance. "I was not expecting that you would have any faint recollection of your past."

"Who's he?" Crane asked Mantis.

"Shopkeeper, why does Crane not remember anything?"

"Perhaps, there was something that I've forgotten to mention earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"Allow me to explain. The dreamcatcher allows for the ability to separate oneself from reality. A useful tool for meditation and such, which is why I recommended it to your friend. However useful for meditation, there are some serious side-effects in the separation of spirit to the body and mind. Unfortunately, memory is a function of the mind and to leave the mind means to lose your memory."

"You're not suggesting…"

"Unfortunately, I am. Your friend does not know who he is. Neither has he any recollection of who he was. To perform such meditative exercise, one has to empty his mind before leaving it. So when the spirit is taken away from the mind, he is aware."

"I see. Well it looks like Crane isn't flying away. We we're just..." Mantis looked at Crane and smiled. "Yeah, we we're just playing."

The shopkeeper smiled. "That's… nice." He then looked at the sky. "We best return to your friend's body. The longer we wait, the more they will be."

"They? Who are they?"

"Did you not notice the spirits flying to the Valley of Peace? They can sense your friend's body is up for grabs."

"Then there's no time to waste." He looked at Crane. "How's about a game?"

Crane nodded. "I like games."

"Good, cause this is a racing game. First one to the Jade Palace wins."

"You're on." And with one big swoop, Crane sped back to the Valley of Peace. Mantis and the shopkeeper wasted no time to return back as well. They sped their way down a hill.

"Say, how did you get here so quick anyway?"

"Ah, but a magician never tells his secret."

* * *

><p>There was just well over two hours left before sunrise. Mantis, Crane and the Shopkeeper went there way with Crane on the lead. "He's actually enjoying this." Mantis remarked.<p>

"Yes. Such a care-free spirit. Though, they say that a spirit expresses his needs and desires when he does not feel that he is getting enough of it in the physical world." The shopkeeper replied. They soon witness other spirits speeding to the Valley of Peace. "We need to hurry. The more spirits there are, the harder it is for Crane to have a fighting chance. Wandering spirits can sense when a spirit has forfeited its own mind and body. With Crane's spirit no longer linked to his mind, these other spirits would gladly take his place."

"Don't remind me."

"I'm just saying. Once I have activated the dreamcatcher as a gateway, Crane must be the first to enter."

"Yeah?" Mantis looked at Crane who was speeding faster than ever before. "I don't think that's going to be much of a problem."

They look at Crane speeding down. "I must admit, he is fast." Remarked the shopkeeper.

Crane suddenly stopped. Mantis and the shopkeeper soon take notice.

"Crane, why did you stop?"

"Look!" He replied back.

Mantis and the shopkeeper followed and were in awe by what they saw.

"We are here." The shopkeeper replied, seeing that they are now back at the village outskirts.

"And it looks like we've got company." Mantis noticed several dozens of spirits flying around the Jade Palace in the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They were now at the thousand stairs to the Jade Palace with Crane flying overhead. "You know, I've always wanted to go to the Jade Palace." The shopkeeper said.

"You mean, you never have?"

"Not that I could recall."

"Wow."

Finally, at the gates, Mantis helped himself to open them. Crane had landed as well.

"I did it. I win!"

"Congratulations."

"So what do I win?"

Upon entering, they were surprised to find many spirits lingering the courtyard.

"Oh dear." Crane replied. They walk past the courtyard. As they did, the eyes of the spirits were fixated on them. It did not take long before they started following them. "I don't like this." Mantis replied.

"Don't worry about them. We just need to make sure Crane is the first to go back."

"I'm surprised so many spirits have shown up."

"They have taken interest in your friend. He has so much to offer. Youth, strength, skill. He is after all, one of the furious five. Imagine becoming one of the furious five in an instant. It would be like winning a game of mah-jong a thousand times over. As for me, I would like to wake up one day, becoming the emperor of China."

"And yet Crane shows the least interest in himself."

"He is new to the sensation. It will not take long before he starts to long for himself."

"I see."

"What about you, Master? If you were a wandering spirit, who will you possess?"

"I don't know. I guess I never really thought about it."

Mantis then looked their backs and was relieved to see that they have stopped following.

"Don't get too relaxed, Master. They will wait for the opportune time to strike. But you don't have anything to worry. Trust me on this."

They now approached the living quarters. As they pass by, they notice faint white glow on the quarters of Monkey and Viper. "Spirits are known to cause trouble on the living in their sleep. Dwelling in their dreams, giving nightmares. But a harmless prank nonetheless. Perhaps, I could offer you items that ward off spirits."

Mantis could hear faint murmurs from Viper and Monkey within their rooms, possibly experiencing a nightmare. "I will definitely consider it."

Mantis led the shopkeeper to Crane's room where dozens of spirits filled and surrounded themselves around Crane's body, which was still left fallen sideways at the floor when Mantis left for the shop. But as soon as Mantis and the shopkeeper entered though, they left. Some went to the window, while some went to through the walls. "Some spirits like to first observe the bodies they are about to possess. They invade the mind to see for themselves, but they cannot become one with it because of the absence of a proper passage. They have no regard for privacy, but it is after all, something to fantasize about your new life." The shopkeeper replied as he tried straightening the crane's posture.

"Yeah? Well over my dead body."

"I don't think they are interested in dead bodies."

Crane's spirit soon walked through the wooden wall and saw his self for the first time. "Is that… me?"

"Yes." Mantis replied. "Do you remember?"

It took a while for him to answer. "No." Crane replied back.

"Listen, Crane, you want me to still play with you right?"

Crane eagerly nodded.

"Then you have to go back. That is your life."

Crane looked back at his body. It was like looking in a reflection, but something felt familiar about it. It was like, for some reason, he felt at home there. Something told him that this was what he wanted and that Mantis was right about this. He did not know much about it but he trusted Mantis.

"I think I've got it." The shopkeeper said as Crane's body was forced to stand in his sleeping posture. He then revealed a brand new dreamcatcher. "I will say an enchantment, my friend. The moment I finish my words. Your friend must immediately head for the dreamcatcher. So, are you ready?"

Mantis looked at Crane's spirit. "Listen, pretend this is a game. First one to get to the dreamcatcher wins a prize."

Crane nodded. He put a serious face on now. "I'm ready."

The shopkeeper nodded. Soon, he started chanting a spell. The words that the rabbit spoke was that of another world. It was the words of the elk. Their language. At the middle of the spell, the dreamcatcher started to glow faintly. "It's starting." Mantis said. The faint glow soon became much brighter and brighter with each passing second. Then, done. The link was establish. The spell was finally complete. But at that very moment, they felt something happening from outside the walls of the room. Soon dozens of wandering spirits appeared through the walls, circling just below the ceiling.

Mantis yelled. "What are you waiting for, Crane? Go!"

At those words, Crane sprung to action heading for the dreamcatcher. Some of the spirits noticed this and went for Crane to block him from getting in. Crane tried to dodge them. It would seem that a straight path to the dreamcatcher was no longer acceptable. With Crane busy, a few spirits went their way to the dreamcatcher. The shopkeeper noticed this however.

"Mantis, catch!" The shopkeeper picked the dreamcatcher and tossed it in Mantis' direction. Mantis grabbed the dreamcatcher and was now running around with it.

After evading the spirits that tried to block him, Crane's spirit looked for another route. He noticed Mantis toss the dreamcatcher to the shopkeeper as some spirits tried in vain to enter through it in mid-air. Crane then headed for the shopkeeper. Again, two spirits went for him, blocking his way to the dream catcher. Luckily, the shopkeeper shifted to another direction and passed it to Mantis again. Crane instinctively headed for Mantis.

Mantis made sure that no will get to the dreamcatcher before his friend. He tried to evade the spirits, hoping that he could get close enough to Crane. Unfortunately, Crane was blocked and had to force his way to the other side of the room. Fortunately, the shopkeeper was also in that side. "Catch!" But as he said so, he tripped on the wooden mat, causing the throw to fall short of the shopkeeper. "No!"

This gave the spirits the golden opportunity of an after-lifetime. Again, some of the spirits went straight for the dreamcatcher. Mantis had to think fast. He got his hands on the wooden mat and pulled under Crane's feet. Like a professional waiter, the mat just slid under Crane's body, causing him to rock slightly, but not tumble. He then tossed the mat to the dreamcatcher. Luckily, the dreamcatcher hit and gave it the extra push to reach the shopkeeper. That was a close one. But Crane was no longer on the shopkeeper's side, so the shopkeeper had to hold on to it.

Mantis noticed the window now. The sky was slowly lighting up. Sunset was coming. Crane's spirit needed to get into the dreamcatcher fast. "Mantis, heads up!" The shopkeeper tossed it again to Mantis. After successfully catching it, Mantis held on to it here on after. He had to do something now. Time was running out. "Crane!"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to toss the dreamcatcher to you. You to get in there quick!"

"Okay!"

"Ready? Go!" Mantis then tossed the dreamcatcher to Crane's direction. Crane's spirit soon sped through the room, quickly evading some of the spirits that had just attempted to block him. He was midway when he noticed another spirit beside him going just as fast as him. Crane sped faster and faster and gained some head room. He was almost sure to get in first, but suddenly, the other spirit tried to catch up. It was now or never.

Mantis and the shopkeeper could see the almost thinning advantage that Crane had. And in an instant, a bright glow appeared from the dreamcatcher. And just as quick as it started, the spirits dispersed. Inside the room were now just Mantis, the shopkeeper and a sleeping crane. Initially, Mantis looked around to see that Crane's spirit was no longer around, to his relief. "We did it?" He asked, but now he seemed sure. "We did it! We did it!"

"Wait, something's not right."

Mantis' cheer was short-lived. "What?"

The dreamcatcher doesn't make a glow that bright when a spirit enters."

"So what does that mean?"

A/N: I guess I'll leave a cliff-hanger here, just to get you guys excited for the next chapter, which is finally the last chapter. It's been a ride. I would like to thank all for their support so far, and I hope that you guys are enjoying my fic. Reviews are appreciated :).


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here we are, the last part. What a great way to satisfy an annoying cliffhanger =P. Though it is the last part, I can't help but say I'm relieved. Now that this is over and that I've gotten this out of my system, I can bum around… well not really. But I hope the conclusion of this story will make my readers satisfied =).

Chapter 5

Crane flew as fast as he could as he was in transit to his own mind. It was a race that he needed to win. He did not know why, but it all of a sudden felt important to him. No one could take it away from him. Still, another spirit was speeding as well. Apparently, they both had entered at exactly the same time. The unwanted spirit was just as determined as Crane. The spirit had nothing to lose, but everything to gain, while Crane had everything to lose.

Crane could now see the end of the tunnel, which was the realm of his dreams. All he just needed was to get there first. Crane always had the spirit of a bird, so his determination to fly fast was just tremendous. He slowly gained a lead from the other spirit. But soon, that lead disappeared as the other spirit showed a little determination of his own. Again, they were equally distant to reaching the end. But just as Crane sped up to gain some lead, the other spirit pushed him sideways. This caused Crane to slightly lose some speed. Now, the other spirit had a significant lead.

Crane sped his way faster than ever before. But all his efforts were in vain. The other spirit was just too near to the end. Almost immediately, the other spirit completed transit and had reached Crane's dream realm first. As expected, Crane's mind did not reject the foreign spirit. It simply accepted the intruder. As soon as that happened, the dream suddenly started merging with the wandering spirit as if he was now suddenly becoming part of the dream. Crane's mind was now linking itself with the foreign spirit. The foreign spirit slowly claimed ownership of Crane's mind, just as the mind was also recognizing the foreign spirit as its new owner. The spirit could feel himself slowly gaining control every nerve cell in the brain, and every bit of information stored in them was becoming available for the spirit to exploit. It was slowly gaining possession of what used to be Crane's body.

"No!"

Crane tried to get in, but his entrance to his dream realm was refused. He was simply hovering just outside. He tried to break in once more, but the invisible barrier keeping him out would not budge. He could see the other spirit, slowly changing its appearance. He was starting to look just like Crane. His mind was replacing him and it was happening before his very eyes and he could not take it standing.

Crane gave some room between himself and the barrier as he sped up for one final push. But as he did, he was repelled violently away. In just a few very short seconds, the intruder had completely fused with what used to be his mind. He was in complete disbelief. He was rejected by his own mind, by a matter of a few seconds. It was no longer his. Crane felt something funny happening all over him. As he looked through, he saw his wings starting to lose its shape. His face was becoming less of a bird. He had become a wandering spirit.

* * *

><p>In Crane's room, the shopkeeper continued to observe Crane. "I certainly feel a presence now in his body."<p>

"I hope this works."

Suddenly, a white glow appeared on the dreamcatcher and released a spirit. Mantis thought it was the foreign spirit, but the spirit replied back. "Wait! It's me!"

To Mantis' surprise, it was not the other spirit. It was Crane's. "What are you doing here?" Mantis asked.

"I-uh… I didn't make it to end first." Crane said in a glum tone.

Now Mantis was sad. "I'm… I'm sorry."

"I feel hollow… like a part of me is missing."

"Wandering spirits always long for a home." The shopkeeper replied. "And I will certainly not like getting kicked out of my own house."

Crane was in disbelief, but he was slowly accepting the facts. "So I was kicked out of mine. I will end up like all those other spirits…. I will be alone…. So what now?"

The shopkeeper did not respond he simply picked up the Crane's dreamcatcher.

"Well Crane, I'd just like you to know, that I'll always remember you." Mantis replied. "And if you feel lonely, hey, maybe I'll buy Tigress a dreamcatcher and let you use her for a while. I mean we could use less of a grumpy face."

"Who?"

"Oh… right. You don't remember…. Anyway, she's fierce I tell you. You could beat the noodles out of whoever possessed your body."

Crane smiled. "Thanks… that means a lot."

"So…" The shopkeeper started. "Are you guys done now?"

"Yeah."

"Pretty much."

"Good." The shopkeeper stood by the open window. He held the dreamcatcher, facing it just outside. Then he just did the unthinkable.

He broke the dreamcatcher.

Almost immediately, the foreign spirit, who had just gained control of Crane's body, was repelled violently like a catapult being thrown to the distance. The foreign spirit was out of view. The shopkeeper looked back at the faces of two stunned masters. "What? Haven't you guys been listening to me?"

Mantis was confused. "What just happened?"

"As I earlier explained, the worst possible thing you can ever do is breaking a dreamcatcher."

Mantis suddenly remembered his conversation with him earlier. "Because it leaks the spirit out of his mind."

"Exactly."

"But if you broke the dreamcatcher, then you broke the link between mind and spirit."

"Go on."

Mantis' mood suddenly perked up. _Of course, why did I not think of this earlier?_ "Then that means Crane's body is no longer in possession of the spirit and that it is open to repossession once more."

The shopkeeper smiled. "Your friend was never really in any danger at all. Well… sort of."

Mantis looked at Crane, who was just as excited as he heard the news. "You heard that, Crane? You still have a shot!"

"Yeah!"

"Wait a minute…" Mantis thought. "Then you broke the dreamcatcher. That must mean you have a spare."

Indeed, the shopkeeper revealed a spare brand new dreamcatcher. "Like a scout, I'm always prepared. A shame you did not get it the first try. Then again, not many spirits can do it in one try. Though I must admit, it was a close one."

"You've been doing this before?" Crane asked.

"Indeed I have. Long ago, my grandparents devised a sneaky, yet fail safe plan for a spirit to reclaim ownership of one's own body. It was passed on to my parents, and eventually, to me." The shopkeeper then chanted the spell once more. Again, the link between the new dreamcatcher and Crane's mind had re-established itself. "It is time. Hurry, before they go back."

Mantis looked back at Crane. "What are you waiting for? Go."

Crane made his first step, but looked back at Mantis. "Thank you, Mantis. I will remember you for this." Crane soon sped his way to the dreamcatcher. Finally, after all that, everything was back in its place.

"All's well that ends well."

Mantis just smiled. Then a thought came to him. "Do you really think Crane will remember this?"

The shopkeeper continued packing. "My friend, a spirit's own experiences are not compatible to something that is physical. He may feel a gut feeling, but that might just be all."

Mantis just looked at Crane, who was sleeping peacefully. "Yeah? I thought so too."

* * *

><p>After a long night, sunrise had finally arrived. Shifu stood just at the mouth of the hallway of the furious five's sleeping quarters. Soon, the gong had rung.<p>

"Good morning, Master!" They all said in unison. However, not all of them were awake. Crane had not opened his door.

"Crane?"

"Uhm… Master Shifu, Crane may still be trying to catch up with his sleep."

"I see-Viper, Monkey, what happened to you too?"

Viper and Monkey were a bit shaky, their eyes wide and red. "Just a bad dream." They both said simultaneously. Mantis on the other hand, could not help but laugh.

Shifu then looked at Tigress and Po, who seemed to look just as restless.

Tigress and Po looked at each other. Tigress tried to explain. "We had- uhm…"

"I invited Master Tigress to have a midnight snack with me." Po finished.

Master Shifu looked at them, both producing a faint smile. "I see. And what about you Mantis? You look terrible."

"I was… I was…"

Shifu was puzzled. "Didn't anyone get a good night sleep?"

Just as he said that, Crane had slowly emerged from his room, feeling refreshed. He yawned a bit. "Man, I don't think I've ever slept this long-" Crane was met with the looks of a surprised Shifu and the tired faces of his colleagues. "You guys look terrible."

"Okay, this is awkward." Shifu simply replied.

* * *

><p>Morning was a bit slow but everyone eventually got back to their routines by lunch. Later that afternoon, Crane was walking through a corridor when Mantis tagged along.<p>

"So how are you doin'?" Mantis asked.

"I feel good. Thanks for asking."

"That's nice."

"I feel a little numb though. I don't know why." They continued walking along the corridor. "I had this crazy dream."

"Oh really? What's it about?"

"It's all kind'a fuzzy, but you got me into trouble or something, but you pulled through in the end. I mean I don't know why, but I actually feel kind of happy to see you."

Mantis just smiled. "The feeling's mutual then."

"Well, I got to go. I need to catch up on some sparring. The down side of being a master I suppose. All work and no play."

_They say that a spirit expresses his needs and desires when he does not feel that he is getting enough of it in the physical world._

Those words suddenly recalled itself on Mantis. He looked at Crane as he was finding his way out of the corridor. "Hey, Crane!"

Crane looked back. "Yeah?"

"You wouldn't be up for a little race, would you?"

"Well, I haven't had a race in a while." Crane replied, slowly forming a smile. "But I could use a little fun."

"Great. First one to the training hall wins."

"You're on!"

The two moved out, heading their way to the training hall.

* * *

><p>In one sparring session, Monkey and Viper discussed about what happened last night. "You had a bad dream too?" Viper asked.<p>

"Yeah, I dreamt it was Po stealing my cookies."

Viper just gave a weird stare. "Imagine that."

"I know! Can you imagine that? Po, the nicest panda there is."

_[How does it feel to be, one of the beautiful people?]_

* * *

><p>Po was on the kitchen when the five had arrived. They took their respective seats as Po began serving the food.<p>

"After hearing all the compliments from my awesome dumplings, I felt there should be an encore performance.

_[Now that you know who you are]_

The five were excited to try Po's dumplings again. "I heard your dumplings were good. It's too bad I missed it."

_[What do you want to be?]_

"Not to worry, Crane. Cause you don't have to wait any longer." Po said, serving Crane the first bowl.

_[And have you travelled very far?]_

"Good to have you back here."

"Great to be back."

After serving Crane, Monkey, Mantis, and Viper, it was time to serve Tigress.

_[Far as the eye can see]_

"Here you go." Po said. "Just the way you like it." He made a wink in his eye.

Tigress smiled. "Thanks Po."

* * *

><p><em>[How does it feel to be, one of the beautiful people?]<em>

The shopkeeper was inside his living room, surprisingly, playing Chinese board game with a wandering spirit. "Your turn."

The spirit then gave its instructions.

"You want me to move it here?"

The spirit gave a nod.

"Okay."

_[How often have you been there?]_

Then another spirit came inside the living room, telling the shopkeeper something.

"What? We have a customer?"

The shopkeeper left the living room to enter the shop at the front. To his surprise, his customer was no ordinary customer. "Master Shifu?"

_[Often enough to know]_

"Greetings, shopkeeper. I heard you have some items that can help with enhancing the experience of meditation. One of my former students recommended your shop.

_[What did you see, when you were there?]_

"I-I…" The shopkeeper was speechless.

"I'm interested in what you offer. Perhaps if I find them good myself, I might just recommend this to the other masters."

_[Nothing that doesn't show]_

The shopkeeper was finally able to find his voice. "Well… step in. Perhaps I can show you around."

* * *

><p><em>[Baby you're a rich man,]<br>__[Baby you're a rich man,]  
><em>_[Baby you're a rich man too.]_

It was finally lights out. Everybody had just returned for bed. Everyone except for Tigress, who had just come in. Upon entering her room, she noticed a note on her door.

_Just the way you like it._

Tigress smiled. She opened the door and inside her room was a pair of chopsticks and a bowl of dumplings. It was still warm. "That panda." She wasted no time. She closed the door and grabbed the chopsticks as she started to consume her meal.

_[You keep all your money in a big brown bag inside a zoo.]  
><em>_[What a thing to do.]_

Meanwhile, Mantis was asleep in his room. He had bunked in earlier that night. It had been a long and exhausting day. And after everything that had happened, he finally earned his well-deserved sleep.

__[Baby you're a rich man,]  
><em>_[Baby you're a rich man,]  
><em>_[Baby you're a rich man too.]__

THE END

A/N: If anyone wants to know the name of the song, it's Baby you're a rich man, by The Beatles B). It's a great song. There are days, that's the only thing I listen too. Of course, if you don't like to read the song while reading the fic or you just disagree with the song choice, you can always do what I do, skip reading the lyrics =P. Actually, I was thinking on whether to put a song in the end or not. I was even thinking of uploading two versions of the ending. But I think an ending with a song seems better.

I also want to discuss where I got the idea of Dreamcatcher. To be honest, if anyone still remembers Cow and Chicken, there was a similar episode of I think the same name. And that's where I got the idea for this story. I just mixed the ideas of that episode with my ideas and some basic research on what a dreamcatcher is. In the end, I really liked how this turned out. I enjoyed writing it, at the same time it was creeping me out. And though Halloween has passed, I hope that this fanfic will keep its spirit... no pun intended. Anyway, that's it. That's all. Again, thank you all for reading.


End file.
